deca_enterprisesfandomcom-20200216-history
Warzone: Iron Wolf III Reveal Trailer
The screen is black. Rapidly, the logos of DECA The Hague and NINE100 Studios flash on screen and fade out. The screen opens with a scene of a soldier with his back to the camera walking through a hallway, wearing a exoskeleton. It cuts to a moment later where a guy from first-person view stabs a person in the back and quickly cuts to him throwing the guy of a balcony in front of a crowd of African soldiers. '' '''Vaughn: '''No more ideals. ''It cuts to a moment later in the same location. In first-person view, you and another soldier waiting for a VTOL, which opens its ramp while it's landing. It cuts to a breaching scene where the previously seen soldier kicks a guy a few meters back out of window. Vaughn: 'No more problems. ''In the same breaching, the first-person character aims his rifle at a target, but as he pulls the trigger, the scene cuts to him forcing open a metal ramp of a crashed VTOL with his. After ripping it open, the other soldier walks with his gun up into the VTOL. '' '''Vaughn: '''We are the people you can trust... ''It cuts to a scene where the first-person character is walking through a police blockade, and quickly cuts to him walking through an abandoned and dark hallway, followed by him bowing over to check a dead SWAT officer. '' '''Vaughn: '...Build upon... It cuts to him approaching a door in the same darkened building. It flashes a few times, showing a pulse scan, him looking around seeing the tagged enemies inside and lastly him punching upon the door, after which it quickly turns to black after only showing a glimpse of the hostiles. '' '''Vaughn: '...Give responsibility. The screen returns with a robot in a raincoat standing with his hands raised, surrounded by bright lights. Slowly as the camera turns, the lights dim, showing that they come from police cars and that officers are holding their guns aimed at him. '' '''Vaughn: '''The rational mind... ''It shows a close of the robots head, after which it changes to a close up of a new person's face, aiming his weapon as well to the bot. '' '''Vaughn: '...Is superior. It swaps to first-person view as the character is blown away by an explosion. It cuts to a scene of a first-person firefight in gloomy, urban city. The character uses his rifle to shoot enemies, after which he slides towards one robotic soldier. He throws an explosive on him and kicks him a few meters back, after which it explodes. '' ''It cuts to a person with a hoody and an exoskeleton over a sweater running towards 2 soldiers, dodging their fire. He punches one and uses that guy's weapon to shoot the other while holding on to him and eventually throwing him on the ground with a headscissors takedown. It shows the guy's head, which is covered by a VR visor. '' ''It cuts to a scene in a neon-lighted city where in the midst of a firefight. During the firefight, a billboard's posts break and the neon billboard crashes in between the fighting sides. The first-person character uses the billboard as a ramp and jumps into the air, firing a grappling hook into an enemy and dragging him into another one, after which he shoots them both. '' ''It cuts to a more advanced looking robot trying to stab the first-person character, who manages to grab the hand with the knife just before his belly and then grabs the robots face with his other hand. The screen rapidly flashes odd images and the scene changes to 2 soldiers watching another person committing suicide by shooting himself on the other side of bulletproof glass. It then cuts to a scene where the first-person character is lying on the ground as another advanced looking robot steps on him. It then goes to a scene where soldiers are running away while the ground is tearing open beneath them. It then shows bird's eye view of a fissure spawning where the soldiers were. '' ''It changes to scene inside of a VTOL flying over the ocean with one soldier looking down. It then shows a structure emerging from the water with the VTOL only appearing as a little dot above it. It swaps to 2 soldiers in a slum accompanied by some paltry armed men and a white hooded person with an augmentation on his face, showing a chip in his fingers. It cuts to a scene where an explosion flips a car around and then cuts to the first-person character grabbing the head of a bleeding person on the ground. ''After grabbing the head, the screen changes to show a sequence of visions mirrored in the middle, showing random blobs, a soldier firing his weapon, a boy, a falcon and at last it shows the half of the man's face first seen during the apprehension close up and a the other half of a robot. The camera then zooms in on that and the faces vanish into smoke, reforming into imagery of the Egyptian god Horus. '' ''Lastly, it zooms in on Horus' eye. In his eye, you see in first-person view the face of the man mentioned for this. He is looking in determination and anguish, as he has blood on his face, as his hand rests besides your face and his other hand is below out of your sight. '' ''The screen blacks out. On screen appears: '''Show what you're made off. It fades out and the title art appears:''